


Fevered Honesty

by InsanityAtBest



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cold bath, Cuddling, F/F, Feelings, Healing, Illness, Love Confessions, sick!lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa gets sick and you take care of care where she eventually admits she has feelings for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fevered Honesty

You place the cool cloth on Lexa's forehead your eyebrows furrowing at the sight of her this weak.

Lexa, Commander of the Blood, lays in her bed skin covered in a fine layer of sweat her cheeks flushed a brilliant red.

She coughs her chest rattling with the motions.

You pull her against you all dead weight and settle her head against your chest.

You feel the heat of her skin through the thin material of her shirt and gulp.

"Commander, I need to cool you off," Lexa weakly shakes her head nuzzling into you.

"No."

Her voice is raspier deep with congestion and you frown.

"We need to lower your fever."

Lexa looks up at you then an odd brightness and heavy sheen covering her green eyes.

"No," she denies petulantly and hides her head in your shirt rubbing against you. 

You can't stop your smile at her little tantrum. 

"How else can I cool you? You need a cold bath. " 

You move to stand but stop when Lexa's fists grab your shirt. 

Your nails scrape against her scalp as you comfort her. 

You swallow harshly at Lexa's soft hums at your touch. 

How can someone so cute be so difficult? 

"You're taking the bath, " you say breathless and on cue the handmaidens enter filling the tub.

You can't bring yourself to let go of her even with them watching.

Lexa keeps her head against your chest and you distractedly thank them when they start to leave.

Now is the hard part of all.

You start to push her away and Lexa struggles her arms weak and shaking but still strong enough to get closer.

"No mo," she mutters before coughing harshly against you and you can't stand it the way her body is working so hard just to breathe.

"We can do this one of two ways," you say voice hard. "I throw you in that tub fighting or you go in willingly and I come with."

The commander tugs on your shirt and you give in raising your arms.

Soon the both of you are basically naked clothed in the thinnest materials known to man.

You half carry half drag her to the tub.

That's when your skin touches it.

The porcelain is freezing and you dread entering the water.

She enters first dropping in with a small splash.

Lexa writhes at the frigid pool of water already fighting to leave.

You go in body braced against it's frosty bite.

There the two of you sit shivering and shaking. 

Lexa calls your name her teeth chattering voice high. 

She glides against the water laying against you when she gets close enough.

Her head finds it's rightful place on your shoulder the only warm contact in the vicinity. 

The Commander repeats your name saying it slowly mouth savoring every syllable.

You watch her thinking she's call you but no.

Her green eyes stare straight at you but she's gone lost in the behavior just enjoying the sound of your name.

You look away when you notice the swell of her chest rising with every breath.

Your gulp when her feverish fingers caress your neck but wrap your hands around her waist tense.

There you both sit for at least twenty minutes until her skin no longer burns your skin allowing her to poke and prod as she wishes not saying a word.

You lift her from the tub on shaking legs body numb and dry her off with a nearby towel.

Lexa watches you the whole time eyes watching you almost religiously before drying your face and hair.

That's when you get her into bed in new underclothes you found eyes closed.

There she laid flat on her stomach watching you falling asleep.

"Lay with me," Lexa reaches out her arm eyes half closed but trying to focus on you.

You freeze unsure.

"Beja," she whispers reaching out for you.

Your heart melts. 

Against your better judgement, you lay under the covers next to her. 

The bed is massive, most likely a king, but the foot separating you and Lexa could be an ocean. 

Lexa moves again until she's half on top of you legs twisted with yours, head on your shoulder once more and an arm holding you captive.

Maybe it's a good time you don't want to leave.

When you wake, it's hard to know if you even fell asleep.

Lexa still sleeps by your side her exhales hitting your neck fever broken.

She looks so beautiful like this.

All languid and warm body, small puffs of air escaping her full lips and the gentle muscle wrapped in soft skin weighing you to her.

Why can't she do this when she's well?

"Why can't you tell me how you feel? "

You don't expect an answer but find it anyway.

Her voice is raspy with sleep as she replies.

"I feel too much with you," she mutters into your neck. "Words do not explain it."

You turn and see her, really see her, hair tousled and face swollen from sleep.

You smile and kiss her lips dry but warm.

You hate that she was sick but you can't help feeling grateful for her fevered honesty when she kisses you back.


End file.
